


She's Got a Date Tonight

by muldersboyishenthousiasm



Series: The Date [2]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 01:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muldersboyishenthousiasm/pseuds/muldersboyishenthousiasm
Summary: Sequel to "He's Got a Date Tonight".





	She's Got a Date Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> After two anons asked for a sequel, I decided to tell how M&S's date went.

**7.40 pm, Scully’s apartment**

While Mulder was taking place next to the neatly folded comforter on Scully's couch, his work partner, turned date for the occasion, had run away to her bedroom. She was  
rummaging in her wardrobe through her tidily ordered pants, skirts and dresses.

She had already been through the skirts and dresses section thrice and she would be damned if she could not find that bloody green dress. She had bought it on a whim during  
one of her shopping expeditions with her sister. The colour had immediately caught her eye. The green was unique, it was not a tone she would normally wear but she had not been able to resist the urge of buying it.

Melissa had teased her about having a crush on her cute-but-a-jerk-partner and unconsciously wanting to wear the elegant dress on their first date. Dana had denied everything and rolled her eyes so hard that they had almost cramped. She was still going out with Ethan at the time and would never have thought about cheating on him.

But now everything made sense and she needed to find the precious item of clothing in the next hour. Then she could go to the restaurant with the man she had learned to fall in love with over the previous months.

She was about to cry out of despair when the blasted green garment fell on the floor of her wardrobe. She allowed herself a victorious smile and shut the doors after having retrieved a pair of black high heels. Scully hurried up and slipped on the dress and barely applied any makeup. She was almost ready to put on the one-inch high heels when she noticed she had not zipped up her dress to the top.

She had almost dislocated a shoulder trying to zip herself inside the green dress when she finally admitted defeat and went to the living room, heels in hand.

 

**8.10 pm, Scully’s apartment.**

Mulder was nervous. He could not stop fidgeting. He was running his fingers through his hair for the umpteenth time when he heard the sound of her bare feet on the floor.

She stopped in front of him and put her high heels near the coffee table. _She was abso-freakin-lutely stunning._

He stood up slowly while he gawked at her. He tried to speak but his throat had gone completely dry. He felt the heat of a blush on his cheeks. It only increased when she turned and asked him to zip her up. The blood in his cheeks suddenly went away and his hands became clammy. Mulder drenched his sweaty hands on his dress pants.

He walked towards her and put his finger hesitantly through the loop of the zipper on her dress. He tugged it up gently. Then, he took a step back and admired her discreetly  
while she put her shoes on. They were black and high enough that once she had them on, the top of her head reached his nose.

“Are you ready Scully?” he asked softly.

They remained silent for a minute, stared at each other. He finally broke eye contact by looking at his wrist watch.

“I am,” she said.

At last.

 

**8.45 pm, _Le restaurant St-Azur_**

The parking valet was not quick enough to open the car doors this time. The dark-haired driver had barely taken the time to pull out the keys from the ignition that he was running to open the passenger’s door. An elegant lady exited the car.

The contrast of her red hair and green dress was stunning. Although, the valet had to admit the tall man was cutting a fine figure in his charcoal suit. Even more, with a broad smile brightening his handsome face he was probably be the kind of guy to charm the ladies easily. They were one of the most fabulous couples he had seen entering the restaurant that night.

\---

Scully tentatively wrapped her fingers around her partner’s arm when he offered it to her. She proceeded to the front desk with him where the maître d’ was greeting the customers.

Scully thought the grey-haired man had a distinctive appearance. She would bet her medical license he was French.

“Welcome to the _St-Azur_ , jeunes gens,” the man said in his thick accent.

Dana Scully, smiled. _Bingo!_   Mulder looked at her briefly, wondering what she was grinning about.

“Under what name did you make the _réservation_?” the maître d’ asked.

“Mulder. At 9 o’clock,” she heard Mulder say.

The man ran his finger down a brown sheet and tapped it lightly when he found the right name.

“Madame et monsieur Mulder, oui!”

Scully and Mulder locked eyes briefly before deciding against correcting the slim man.

A few seconds later they had reached an intimate and comfortable booth near a window. Summer was almost gone and the nights were colder. Few people were walking by the  
restaurant at this time at night. Barely twenty tables were occupied and that was quite surprising. The restaurant had been opened for only four months and could afford to serve at least seventy to eighty tables at the same time.

\---

Mulder waited for Scully to settle on her side of the booth before sitting down. He studied her with attention during the brief moment she was busy with putting her purse away and handing her coat to the waiter.

The curves of her hips, that he could so rarely admired during the day, were outlined by the silky fabric of the dress. He noticed that she had shed the golden cross and put on a feminine necklace matching her delicate earrings. He liked the necklace, but oddly he missed the cross.

“Mulder?”

He was snapped back from his daydreaming when she curled her fingers around his wrist to capture his attention. The waiter was waiting for him to order something to drink.

“Yes?”

“You were lost in Mulderland,” she smiled indulgently. “What do you want to drink before we order?”

“Argh…” was the only logical answer he had to give them. He blushed.

Scully rescued him.

“We’ll have red wine please. But bring us a sweet one. Not too dry, not too sweet.”

“Bien, madame.” The waiter nodded curtly and Mulder watched him walked away promptly.

“I hope you like red wine, Mulder. I didn’t ask.”

_Scully, if it means I will be sharing it with you, I would drink any type of wine._

“Yeah. Sure. No problem. I like wine a lot,” he shrugged. “I mean… I like to drink wine with you. Not that we do so very often. I mean…”

He was babbling. Gee, he was babbling like a teenager speaking to his crush. Which he was. Well, he was not a teenager anymore, but he was talking to his crush.

\---

I guess he’s even more nervous than I am, Scully thought with amusement.

“Mulder, it’s alright,” she brushed her thumb over his wrist in a comforting gesture.

She saw him let out a huge sigh of relief.

The waiter came back with two empty glasses and a bottle of red wine as promised. He uncorked it expertly and poured some in a glass before offering it to Mulder. Instead of drinking it, Mulder looked at Scully but she was glaring at the waiter. He then caught on.

“You should have the lady taste the wine,” he said to the waiter. “She’s the one who chose it after all.”

Scully’s blue eyes brightened. She accepted the glass, made the alcohol whirl gently in the glass before dipping her lips in the tasty liquid.

“It’s just as I like it,” she announced. “We’ll keep the bottle.”

“Très bien madame,” said the waiter.

Scully watched as he carefully poured Mulder a new glass and add a little more in hers.

“So, Scully, you were right. It is an amazing restaurant,” her partner said. He paused. “And we should toast to our date.”

They clinked their glasses together and she held her breath. She looked at him while his deliciously plumb bottom lip reached the brim of his glass. It could not be  
described how, at this very instant, she longed to brush her fingers – or her lips – against it. In the spur of the moment, she was inspired to suggest another toast.

“We should toast once more. To our _first_ date!”

\---

Mulder was not sure he had heard right.

“To our _first_ date?” he repeated hesitantly when they toasted.

She did not correct him. Does it means she intends on going on a second date with me, Mulder wondered. Just the thought of it boosted his self-confidence. He would go on a second date with her. He would go on a second date with Scully!

While this realisation was sinking in, his stomach took the opportunity to growl unceremoniously. It reminded him they had not opened the menus yet.

“Should we look up the _menus à la carte_?” he suggested.

Scully nodded. 

They read the day’s special and burst out laughing.

“ _Liver with caramelised onions and white wine_ ,” he read. “No way am I eating that.”

\---

Scully was glad Mulder had relaxed. The tension emanating from him had diminished considerably and at the same time had lowered her own apprehensions.

The waiter had just left the table to give the chef their orders. Mulder had decided on a gourmet lamb with salad. She had hesitated between the ham and bacon quiche and the _feuilleté,_ which was a vegetarian meal. The waiter had persuaded her to chose the quiche. But now she was not convinced she had made the right decision.

“Something bothering you, Dana?”

She loved it when he called her by her first name. It was different.

“No, I’m…”

“Don’t say ‘I’m okay, Mulder.’. It shows when you’re worrying. That little line,” he touched the middle of his forehead, just above his nose, “creases when you’re hiding something.”

Darn, he was good. Am I that obvious, she pondered.

“It’s just… I’m wondering if I made the right choice.”

He frowned.

“Of meal,” she hastened to precise.

His eyebrows rose higher than she would have thought they could.

“I see,” he paused. “Don’t worry, you can always order something else if you don’t like it. Or I can give you my salad.”

\---

The lamb was delicious. The atmosphere was pleasant. The salad was – weirdly – not as bad as Mulder would have thought. The company was agreeable. Yes, a dinner date with Scully was even more enjoyable that he could have ever imagined.

She laughed at his jokes even if they were from the lamest book of Mulder jokes; she smiled thrice as much as she would during work day, and she looked at him with those incredibly blue eyes. Her hair was perfect, her dress fitted her like a second skin and she was gorgeous. The evening was going so well. It would remain one of the best nights of his life.

He watched her gracefully eat a forkful of quiche. Both their meals had turned out to be exquisite. He was almost done eating his lamb and was picking at his salad.

“You know what, Mulder?”

She did not wait for him to answer.

“I once told Melissa you were a jerk.”

He stopped chewing altogether. _A what now?_

“Don’t worry, I don’t think you are a jerk anymore. I was so silly thinking this of you. The thing is, I’ve learn that you’re the most considerate and endearing man I could ever meet.”

He carefully started chewing again.

“You are so driven, so passionate about what you do. Yes, you drag me to oddest of places… and I have to say they sometimes give me the creeps. But you always make sure I’m safe. You are reckless, but you never put me in danger, even at the cost of your own safety. You are talented, you are smart and you are honest. I'm comfortable around you. I feel good when we're together," she paused. "This is the side of the Mulder, whose hand I shook for the first time two years ago, that I did not know. I’ve learned to know you, to read you and to love you.”

\---

Scully watched as Mulder was trying to choke back tears and swallow his last keep chewing his salad. She had not mean to be so emotional about her declaration, but she was sincere. She reached out to touch his hand and offered him a tissue from her purse. He accepted it discreetly and wiped away the tears that were escaping the corner of his eyes.

“Thank you,” he murmured. “It means a lot.” Pause. “You’re the first person in a long time to tell me they love me.” Hazel eyes met blue ones. "And you're the first person to be sincere about it."

She felt something tug at her heart and could not resist standing up and going to sit besides him on his side of the booth. She hugged him tightly and caressed the hair at the  
base of his neck until he breathed more easily. Scully then kissed the soft spot beneath his ear and brushed away the lock of hair that had fallen over his brow. She went back to her seat.

“Mulder?”

“Mmh?” he dabbed at his eyes with the tissue one last time.

“When I told Melissa about you being a jerk…”

He looked at her with expectant green eyes.

“I also told her you were cute.”

She saw him positively beaming at her.

\---

“Will madame and monsieur order dessert?”

Mulder was about to decline the offer because he was not hungry any more. The wine, the entrées, the lamb, and the unexpected emotions had repleted him. However, Scully was faster than him in answering.

“Would it be possible to order and take it home?” she inquired.

The waiter cast Mulder a conniving look.

“With pleasure, madame.”

He brought back the menus and opened them to the page presenting the most mouth-watering dessert selection Mulder had ever seen.

“What will you have, Mulder?”

“I don’t know, there’s so much to chose from,” he replied puzzled.

Scully turned to the waiter who was waiting silently for their last order of the night. She shared a look with her date.

“I’ll have the Black Forest Cake _à la_ _St-Azur_.”

Mulder gasped. _Scully, eating chocolate?_

“I’ve always thought chocolate was a nice way to end a date,” she explained.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it didn't disappoint.


End file.
